ClairexRick
by Obadia Kross
Summary: a clair x rick using some of the heart events with a twist T just to be safe


"Hmmm," Claire wondered at the article in the newspaper. "A farm life might be a nice kind of life."She thought aloud. Her father Jack had grown up on a farm. She called the number from the article. "Yes, Hello?" Claire talked to the Mayor of Mineral Town. Thomas, the Mayor, said that the farm in his town was in great condition. It just needed a farmer. Claire day dreamed about the beautiful green forests, blue lakes, and all of the cute little farm animals. Mayor Thomas was even giving her a dog to help out around the farm! "What nice people must live there." She thought.

When Claire arrived on the shores of Mineral Town, a merchant and delivery man greeted her. As she walked down the streets of town to her new farm, a TON of shop owners greeted her. Finally she got to the place her new house was supposed to be. "This CAN'T be right." Claire said. She was staring at a single room house with paint that was peeling off. At a field that was overrun with weeds, rocks and stumps. The barn, coop, and shed seemed in good condition but there weren't any animals in them. Then Mayor Thomas arrived "So, I see you found your farm alright. Do you think you will adjust to your new life here?" He said, rambling on about the 'minor' details. Claire felt like hitting him with the watering can she had purchased at a shop in town. He said she would have to buy her own animals, prepare the field by herself, and expand the house with her own profits! He bid her farewell and good luck.

Then, having unpacked all her bags, Claire sat down at the small table. As she gazed out the window, she noticed the cutest little girl struggling down the road to her farm. She went outside to see what was wrong. "Oh, HI!" the little girl said. "I'm May! Here's my doggies new puppy! Grampa said that he wanted to live with YOU!" May explained. "I brought him all the way down here so you'll have to be nice, ok Big sister?". She had come up with a nickname for Claire, how sweet. "What're you gonna name him, Big sister?" May ask. "Ummm, Fresco." She thought. That was the name of the street she had lived on in the City. "Well, ok, I gotta go now. Bye, Big sister!" May waved her little arm and left.

Rick looked out the window and saw a beautiful girl walk by. She had long blonde hair, perfect hourglass figure and lovely blue eyes. He leaned against the widow frame and watched as she went past. "Stop drooling over hot girls and feed the chickens!" his sister Popurri commanded. He went out and feed the chickens. He noticed that the coop was a little crowded. An idea struck him "I'll bring the new girl this extra chicken as a welcoming present. Then I'll be able to introduce myself." He formulated a plan in his head. He would take the road that goes through the forest and pick a bouquet of flowers while he was there. "Mom, I'm gonna give the new girl this chicken as a welcoming present, ok?" He pushed his glasses into place. "That will be fine Rick." His Mom said over a low cough.

Claire put Fresco in the small house and came outside to pull a few weeds. She could at least make a small garden to start with. It was exasperating. She wanted to be an animal Farmer anyway. She was wondering how she was supposed to bath at night without a shower when she saw someone coming from the south end of her farm. She stood up, brushing dirt from her pants. "Hi!" She said to the stranger. He had orange/blonde hair held up in a head band. He wasn't to good on the eyes but looked like he was nice. "Umm Hi."He stammered. "I brought a chicken from my family's poultry farm. I put him in your coop." Well, that was nice, Claire thought. "Umm … I'm uh .. Rick." Rick said. "Do you like flowers?" He ask fast, turning his head embarrassedly, and stabbing the pink flowers toward her. "Yes, I LOVE flowers, Rick ! How thoughtful!" Claire said gently taking the small pink flowers from his hand.

Wow! She likes the flowers. Rick turned from beet red to white when she touched his hand. He didn't know what to do now. He saw the terrible field that she had been weeding. "Could I help you with your garden?" He ask timidly. "Well, if you want to, I'd love that. Thank you!" Claire replied. He almost fell to the ground and began pulling the little green pest from the field. Claire sat on her knees beside him and did the same. He knew he was sweating like crazy. She was only inches away from him. He saw a coin and reached to pick it up. Right when his hand touched the coin Claire's hand met his. He jerked back, unbalancing himself and tumbling into a Koi pond beside the field. To make matters worse he was still holding Claire's hand and pulled her down with him. She landed almost on top of him, but scurried to her feet and tried her best to pull Rick up. He hoisted himself up to her and was so red he felt like he was melting. "I'm SOO SORRY !" Claire apologized. "Could I do anything to make it up to you?" She said. Rick gathered up all his courage and ask "Would you come eat with me tonight?" "Well, of course!" She replied. "Umm, my house is right up the north road, the first one you see. Meet me there later and I'll take you to Doug's Inn." Rick said confidently. "Ok! I'll be looking forward to it." Claire replied. As she watched the sweetest guy in the world walk out of view, she had a feeling she would settle in just fine here.

A few hours later Claire started getting ready. She had weeded and tilled a decent sized garden. "Where in the world am I supposed to bath?" she thought aloud. She was quite dirty from working all day and really needed a bath. "There's defiantly not a bath in this house." she thought. Then she heard (yet another) knock on the door. "HIYA!" A peppy red-head came jumping through the door. "I'm Ann and I was just about to go to the hot spring for a bath when I thought 'hey the new girl might need a bath too!' so I came right by here to getcha and take you with me!"she rambled on. "Oh, well thank you...Ann."Claire replied somewhat puzzled, "I was just thinking about how I needed a bath." The two girls walked down the road to the hot spring. "So do you want me to wait over here while you bathe?" Claire ask Ann. "Of course not, we can just bathe together, duh!"Ann giggled "I just hope old man barely isn't in there already."

"wha…wha?"

"Just kidding! He only comes in the mornings!"

"Oh, ok…" Claire replied. In the city everyone had their own bath in their own apartment. She had never taken a bath with anyone else. She walked into the little room beside the natural bath. It was warm with mist. "Hey Ann, where are the tow…" She turned to see the red-head naked, kicking a bra and panties to the side. "Towels? Ahh, I forgot to tell you to bring your own towel didn't I? Well, it's ok, we can share!" Ann finished. " Now hurry and get in, I gotta be home in a little while!" Ann hastened the process by sliding Claire's overalls off and removing her shirt. Claire stood still in shock then was awoken by her shirt coming off. She blushed then took the shirt off herself. She turned around and took off her own bra and panties the joined Ann in the spring. "Soooo… what are you gonna do tonight?" Ann asked. "Well….." Claire answered hesitantly "Rick asked me to dinner tonight."

"Really? Shy ol' Rick?"

"Uh..yup." Claire smiled, remembering earlier.

"Okay.. well, I gotta get going on home now. Are you ready?"

Claire nodded and got out of the spring and dried with Ann's towel. Now off to get dressed. When Claire was home she picked out a plaid dress with a collar and cuffs. She brushed her hair and put on some flip-flops, then headed towards Rick's house.

Rick was waiting at his front gate inn his best pair of jeans and a crisp white shirt he even took off the tacky head band he always insist he wore. Actually, Popurri had made him dress up like this. When Claire arrived she barely recognized him! He looked sooo hot now! He ushered her to dougs inn and they ate and talked and laughed and had a great time.

"Claire do you drink?"

"Well, a little. Some of my friends from the city would get together on the second Friday of every season and have a few. Do you?"

"Yup, a little."

Rick finished. "Do you want a green Goddess? It's the inn specialty." "Sure." Claire answered. Rick ordered her drink and something for himself. "I hope the green Goddess isn't too strong for her." He thought to himself. Claire drank from the cold glass. It was delicious! She drink the whole thing in a heartbeat. "R..Rickk…I don't feel to great…" She giggled and fell onto Rick's lap, passed out. "I guess the second Friday of every season doesn't really add up, after all." Rick said to the bar keeper, Doug. "You had better take her home Rick." Doug advised. "Ok, I guess I have to." He replied. He started to heave Claire down the road. She was a lot heavier than she looked. "I'll just go to my house and get a wheelbarrow or something." He thought. When he got to his house he saw a note tucked into the mail box. It read

"Dear Rick, Popourri caught a severe cold so we will be at the clinic until tomorrow at least. Love, mom"

"Well I could just let Claire stay here tonight..? Nah." But after weighing out the options, staying here for the night sounded a lot better. He took her inside then laid her on his bed. He went downstairs to get her a glass of water. When he came back up Claire was regaining consciousness "Claire! Are you alright?" He asked handing her the water. "Oh thanks Ricky, it's reeeaaallyyy hot in here!" She answered obviously still drunk. Before Rick knew what was happening, Claire had unbuttoned her dress and was taking it off. "Ah, that's better. But why do you still look sweaty Rick? Oh, here's the problem!" She took off his shirt, started mumbling then fell on top off him, unconscious again. After a few seconds rick realized there was a cloth-less women on top of him. He felt dizzy then…black out.


End file.
